hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerican Empire
Aerican Empire is a fanmade character for the webcomic and anime, Hetalia Axis Powers. She's supposed to represent the Aerican Empire in a vast number of odd places, featuring a square kilometer of land in Australia, a house-sized area in Montreal, Canada (containing the "Embassy to Everything Else"), several other places of Earth, a colony on Mars, the northern hemisphere of Pluto, and an imaginary planet. Her human name is Olivia Williams. 'All rights go to Ewndy. Do not change without permission. ' Appearance Aerica resembles a small child, usually seen with her thick blonde hair tied in two braids, normally done by her sister, L'Anse Saint Jean. One can usually tell her apart from everyone else with her trademark smile, a big, happy thing that shows off a small gap in between her two front teeth. She has soft skin and round hazel eyes and an air of innocence about her, even though her smile suggests that she has something "creative" planned. She's portrayed wearing a red dress with a white shirt underneath, and shiny black shoes that never get dirty even through all her activities, which include playing in the mud and dirt for hours on end. Personality Aerica is a child, and thusly can be described in many ways. One especially strong trait is her creativity and imagination, which are used almost always in positive ways. She's usually outside playing with her friends or bugging her older sister, Ansey (L'Anse Saint Jean) or her older brother, Canada. She is extremely talkative and has "strong" ideas at times, and overall she's an extremely bright and happy child. You can never see her frowning, that's for sure. She's positive- too positive, many people think, but still, her childlike innocence is refreshing, even if it can get on other people's nerves. She's a bit immature, and a little hot-headed as well. She isn't usually afraid of much, except for spiders and Ansey's bedhead, but other than that she's pretty fearless for a little girl. She doesn't get into fights easily, but when she does it's because someone insulted her sister or her friends. She's been known to kick people's shins if they say mean things about Ansey or her friends. Overall, Aerica is a happy, creative girl, and she's considered one of the most imaginative micronations on Earth, although this doesn't help when she tells her friends there's a Martian living under her bed. Relationships L'Anse Saint Jean L'Anse Saint Jean, or "Ansey", is Aerica's older sister. Even though they can get on each other's nerves, they're usually almost always together, with Aerica dragging her sister off to another crazy adventure and Ansey protesting as they go. Aerica's playful with her sister, and embarrasses her all the time, which irks Ansey considering that she's very shy and doesn't like unwanted spotlight. But they have a very close relationship, and Aerica loves her sister more than almost anyone else. Canada Canada is Aerica's older brother, and it still irks him that she can't drink milk from a bag properly. He loves her, naturally, but where he's shy and gentle, she's loud and excitable, and it seems as though the traits contrast sharply with one another. She loves him, but she can be a little insensitive and call him boring if he doesn't join her in her crazy games and adventures, which secretly hurts him quite a bit. Elleore Another micronation, Elleore is easily one of Aerica's best friends, and the children can often be seen playing together outside while Ansey supervises them and makes sure that they don't get into any mischief, which happens more often than not. Aerica's disability to skip is something Elleore makes fun of a lot, but the two girls love each other and Aerica's afternoons are often filled with visits from Elleore. Celestia Although Celestia is friends with Elleore, Aerica doesn't know her very well, and it seems that she doesn't care to, at any rate. Their personalities contrast too much- where Aerica is loud and bubbly, Celestia is broody and quiet, and Aerica secretly considers her to be really very boring. America Since Aerica was named after the loud-mouthed country, America considers her as a sort of little sister, and the fact that Canada is also her brother as well doesn't help things. Plus, a bit of her land is in America (really, it's scattered all over the world), and he's constantly reminding her about it. But since the two are so alike, it's hard ''not ''to like the other, and Aerica thinks he's funny and a bit overbearing, and she's always excited when she sees him. More often than not, they can be found playing a few of Aerica's games outdoors, and the two have a close relationship, although Aerica's friends constantly tease that she likes him. France Although France is close to Ansey, Aerica doesn't really know him all that well. She thinks he's pretty crazy, but for a micronation who thinks that the Barbie dolls in her closet are out to get her, it's kind of hypocritical. He thinks she's cute- like a puppy, but she bites him if he tries to hug her. Still, whenever France visits Canada and Ansey Aerica usually always tags along with whatever they're doing. England While Ansey's pretty scared of England, Aerica finds him to be a "boring old potato", although she ''does ''find his eyebrows to be quite fashionable. He thinks she's annoying, but a lot like America when he was her age, and usually puts up with her, or at least tries to. She tries to make him play her games, but the most she can do is play a couple of rounds of "Hang-Man" with him before he excuses himself to do something more "mature". She finds him to be both boring and fun, but the latter is only when he's horribly drunk and confesses all his sins. Then, she finds him to be very funny and loud but usually Aerica deems him "Grandpa Eyebrows", which is Aerican for "boring old guy". Category:Canadian Micronation Category:Canada Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Micronation